bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
White Glacier
White Glacier is the fourth area in the game Bomberman 64. It is a snowy area that has various mountains across its lower half and a large sheet of ice surrounding a cave on its upper half. Levels Blizzard Peaks White Bomberman begins his cold journey in the fourth world. For Blizzard Peaks, White Bomberman must try and reach the zipline leading up to the next level. This can be done by going over to the far end and start an avalance by using a pumped bomb. After getting to the next area, White Bomberman must carefully work his way through as there is a strong blizzard that may blow him off the course. Eventually, he reaches the zipline but it is not operative. White Bomberman must blow away a nearby house and press the red switch to operate the zipline. White Bomberman can now exit the level. Vs. Regulus Before going any further, White Bomberman is confronted by Regulus of the Masked Trio. In battle, Regulus commonly drops bombs but his signature move is Nightmare that allows him to dash at White Bomberman from a distance and hit him with a combination of punches that can kill White Bomberman (unless he has a heart). After being defeated, Regulus compliments on White Bomberman's fighting skills and leaves saying White Bomberman won't be lucky next time. Shiny Slippery Icy Floor White Bombernan advances further and finds himself out of the snow and onto some ice. White Bomberman's task is now to operate the zip-line that leads to a lair. However, the switch to activate it is much further away and White Bomberman must cross over the icy floor to get to it. At some points, the screen will shift to under White Bomberman's view making walking around even more difficult. Eventually, White Bomberman comes across a large area with steep ice areas with the red switch out of reach. As hinted by Sirius, White Bomberman must build up speed from one end to get to the red switch on the other end. After activating the switch, the zip-line is now active and White Bomberman must work his way back to complete the level. Cold Killers White Bomberman reaches the lair and is confronted by Mantis. Unlike the other bosses White Bomberman has faced so far, he actually has to fight Mantis in the arena itself. Mantis possess many attacks that mainly uses her claws to attack. Mantis can also slam the ground and hop on the wall to produce babies to slow down White Bomberman. After a few hits, Mantis will destroy the current arena bringing her and White Bomberman down to one with holes in it. White Bomberman must be careful not to fall off (though, at most times, Sirius will save White Bomberman). After a few more hits, Mantis will melt away to nothing and the fourth and final chain to Planet Bomber is destroyed. White Bomberman can now access Black Fortress to confront Altair. Music Category:Locations Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Winter theme